


Hold Your Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya doesn't see how Shizuo is making his cold any better with his pointless displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



> This is to celebrate same-sex marriages being officially recognized in the U.S.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in years so constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> ___________________________________

Needless to say, no one feels good waking up with a cold. So when Izaya woke up to the dull ache between his eyes, a stuffed up nose, sore throat, and the feeling of it being far too cold for the early stages of summer, he wasn't very pleased. Sure, he had expected it with the telltale signs of a fever showing yesterday after slogging home in the rain from a meeting with Shiki, but he hadn't expected it to end this badly.

It was too late to regret forgetting an umbrella. All he could do was be grateful that it was Namie's day off, leaving him with one less thing to deal with today. Choosing to send a message to Shinra instead of calling and having to deal with the doctor's cheery voice that would surely wreak havoc on his already aching head, Izaya throws his phone onto the floor without waiting for a reply. He then decides that the best course of action is to curl up into his sheets and try to sleep through the feeling of practically suffocating from a clogged nose until Shinra decides to show up and hopefully bring some medication to at least give him the illusion of feeling better. It's awful, every time he drifts off, a sniffle or shudder drags him back from the blissful edge of slumber.

It's cold, even with the sheets pulled up around his body, and he can't help but think about how different it feels from when he's being held against the furnace-like body of a certain blond. Still, huddled in his bed and knowing he won't be getting any work done, Izaya swears all he wants is to be left alone, having too much pride to admit otherwise. Just a quick visit from Shinra, and he'd spend the rest of his time holed up in his room until he recovered from this little complication.

Just as he was considering how he would manage to get out of his bed to open the door for Shinra when he got here, Izaya heard the click of a lock come from his front door. Now, there were only two people who had a key to his house aside from himself, and one of them was Namie, who he knew wouldn't show up unless she was being paid to do so. This meant the only person who could be coming through his door right was Shizuo, who had been given a key a few months into their relationship by Izaya, who didn't particularly enjoy paying to fix his door every time Shizuo decided to come by. Despite his desire to be left alone, Izaya knew he wouldn't be able to shoo away his worried, and most likely irritated boyfriend. Hearing footsteps near the bed, Izaya doesn't react when he feels the bed dip from added weight. Instead, he just keeps his eyes closed, forcing raspy breaths through his mouth and wondering how long it'll take before Shizuo chews him out.

"Heard you were sick, Flea." Izaya cracks open one eye, feeling a hand slip through his hair to rest on his forehead. "You've got a fever." Shizuo continues, as if it's not obvious already. Izaya is aware he probably looks (like shit) bad right now, but he's far beyond caring as he shifts toward the warm body sitting next his. Sensing this, Shizuo takes the opportunity to pick to pick Izaya out of his cocoon of sheets, re-situating him in his lap. Curling into his lap, Izaya burrows into the heat, trying to get rid of the shivers running down his back. Hearing Shizuo sigh while feeling the arms around him tighten, Izaya closes his eyes.

This continues for awhile, until he's almost asleep, when Shizuo decides to speak up again. "I wish I didn't have to hear from Shinra instead of you when something happens." His tone is soft, but Izaya could tell he was irritated. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. There was a time where Izaya had been stabbed by a disgruntled client, and Shizuo hadn't known until he walked into Shinra's apartment to find Izaya being stitched up. That was long time ago, and now it's less about trust issues, and more about simply being worried about the other. It goes both ways, with Izaya often times making gang members lives a living hell whenever Shizuo came by with blood on his bartender uniform. Still, what hasn't changed is Izaya's pride.

"It's not that bad, Shizu-chan"

"You look like shit, Izaya"

Izaya narrows his eyes at Shizuo's reply, fully awake now, and his headache is only growing. Opening his mouth with the intent of making a clever retort, what comes out instead is what turns into a coughing fit, leaving him gasping for air when its over. At some point during this, Shizuo has shifted him so his back is resting against the pillows. Cringing from his now aching throat, Izaya opens his eyes back up to see Shizuo rummaging through a plastic bag. A few seconds later, a water bottle is being held up to his lips, and he gratefully accepts the cool liquid that soothes his throat. After he's done, Shizuo sets the bottle down on the bedside table. "There's also medicine for you to take, fever reducers, and a few other things I picked up as well." Izaya wrinkles his nose at the thought of swallowing the bitter pills, but doesn't put up a fight as he's given the proffered pills. At least he doesn't have to take any horribly flavored cough syrup.

Smiling at seeing Izaya acting somewhat docile, Shizuo leans down to kiss Izaya on the nose, his smile widening into a grin at the way Izaya scrunches up his nose at the display of affection. Izaya has never been a fan of when Shizuo kisses him on the nose, often blatantly complaining about it. Shizuo doesn't think he minds so much, seeing the flush of red on Izaya's ears whenever he does it, which makes him repeat the action whenever he has the chance. Still, with a cold still raging in his system, Izaya is far from amused at Shizuo's antics.

Looking at Izaya's face, with his eyebrows still scrunched up in discomfort from his aching everything, Shizuo's gaze softens, and he draws Izaya back up his arms. "You really should call me next time." Izaya can tell he's stressing the issue, probably fed up with all the times he's never been called for help. Maybe it's about time he gave the brute some credit for trying. Still, he's not one to apologize, so Shizuo will just have to deal with a compromise. 

"Fine, I'll call you next time." he rasps out, tired and more than willing to agree if that means he can just rest in Shizuo's lap. Much to his annoyance, Shizuo decides now is the perfect time to kiss him on the nose again, more than pleased with the reaction he gets. It can't be helped, the louse is too cute for his own good. Even when Izaya complains that he doesn't see the point of Shizuo kissing an appendage he can't even breathe from currently, that doesn't stop the idiot from doing it again just to annoy him.

Deciding to risk the petty argument if it would just stop Shizuo from doing such embarrassing acts, Izaya decides to comment on the brute's actions. "Keep kissing me and even you might get sick, you protozoan" Needless to say that he's surprised when instead of getting an annoyed retort from the blond, he instead feels lips on his own. Making sure to take his dear sweet time with it, Shizuo pulls away with a smirk on his face, leaving Izaya breathless. "We'll see about that. Didn't you say I'm a monster, huh I-za-ya~" he practically purrs, before sliding Izaya off of his lap and back into the bed. Shizuo then pads out of the room towards the kitchen, preparing to get Izaya to eat something.

 

_It's only after he's gone that Izaya remembers to breathe._


End file.
